


Graveyard

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, lets get u some fukin therapy bitch, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Darion wasn't there when Tirion died, he wasn't there on the broken shore. He wasn't there for the funeral.
Relationships: Tirion Fordring & Darion Mograine, Tirion Fordring/Darion Mograine
Series: Angstober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Kudos: 8





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> gonna act like i posted this on the right day

Darion stood outside the gates of Light's Hope Chapel. He could see the church, and wanted nothing more than to go in and see Tirion one last time. He wasn't there when he fell, when he was taken, and now he couldn't even go to the funeral for the man that had saved him countless times.

The two paladins that stood guard eyed him with barely concealed distaste. 

"Please, just let me go in, I'll leave soon, I just need to see him again."

The one that stood to his left responded, "No one outside of the order and family is allowed in."

The fact that Darion was undead and unwelcome went unsaid, but not ignored. 

.

.

They were to raise Tirion, make him the fourth horseman. 

Strip him of the Light, for their own gain.

His stomach twisted with the idea, but they were desperate, and it was the only plan that Bolvar had. Darion looked around at the Knights, dripping with rain as it poured around them. 

An eerie familiarity overwhelmed him as he tried to speak. It was far too similar to what he'd done under Arthas' command. Now he's following orders from another Lich King. Darion couldn't shake the feeling of losing control to Bolvar.

The Deathlord went behind the chapel to raise ghouls as a distraction. He and the other knights went towards the chapel itself.

.

.

Liadrin kneeled behind him, wounded enough to take her from the fight. An impressive feat, sure, but it made him feel sick.

"You're a monster Darion." She spat.

As he stared at the Light encased coffin, he couldn't help but feel the same.

"Without monsters," he looked back at her, "there can be no heroes." 

The coffin that held Tirion's body glowed softly, almost as welcoming as the man himself. Darion dipped his head, "I'm sorry, Highlord."


End file.
